


you taught me how to be someone

by aizensosuke



Category: Bleach
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Communication, Complicated Relationships, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gender Dysphoria, Light Angst, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rivalry, Rivals to Lovers, Self-Esteem Issues, Trans Ayasegawa Yumichika, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizensosuke/pseuds/aizensosuke
Summary: yumichika and charlotte have a complicated relationship no more complicated than the relationship yumichika has with his own body.





	you taught me how to be someone

Ayasegawa Yumichika never thought he would see the days when being a member of the Eleventh Division would mean peace and quiet instead of chaos and disorder.

“Yumichika!” The sharp bark of his captain’s voice startles him and he swings his head around toward the man’s office door, his mouth hanging open a little when Zaraki Kenpachi appears there. Tall enough that he needs to duck down to avoid hitting his head on the frame, shoulders broad enough to fill it. “What the fuck is this doing on my desk?”

One enormous hand thrusts out into the clear spring afternoon and Yumichika blinks at the sight of the bouquet of flowers. Purple and indigo and royal blue, a softly furled bruise with a green cord keeping them tied together. “I don’t know what you mean, Taichou.”

“They’re addressed to you. There’s a card. Who’s leaving gifts for you on my desk?” Kenpachi demands, Yumichika cocking his head at the thought.

_ Who indeed? _ “I don’t know. May I see the card? I might recognize the handwriting.”

The card itself is slightly crumpled no doubt from where Kenpachi had nearly rumpled it beyond repair in his haste to read it, but there is no name attached other than Yumichika’s own. Just the same, he knows the handwriting all too well. He knew who the flowers were from as soon as his brain had time to process the colors, the inclusion of blue amongst the violet, the choice of flowers. The green of the cord blending in with the stems.

Still, he smiles and shrugs, taking the bouquet as well. “I don’t know who it is, Taichou.”

“Fucking flowers. Keep that shit out of my office.” Kenpachi slams the door shut behind him and Yumichika sighs, tucking his nose into the blooms to inhale gently.

_ Taichou has been very short-tempered every spring since he learned Nozarashi’s name. _

The day is coming to an end, the sky streaked with reds and oranges and pinks as the sun makes its slow path across the sky toward the opposite horizon to rest for the night, so Yumichika uses that as a justification to leave the Division barracks and hunt down his admirer. War forces people to make odd choices they might not have made otherwise; strong opponents can force enemies to unite against a common goal. Loss can push one into seeking comfort from sources they would have scoffed at otherwise.

And love?  _ Love makes people do crazy things, _ or so Yumichika has always heard.

Ikkaku is busy these days serving as lieutenant and so Yumichika has no one to make excuses to as he uses shunpo to traverse to the edge of the Seireitei, slipping out into the Rukongai for the evening. It is unlikely anyone will notice him missing before morning, and even if they do, most people will assume he went out to do this very act.

He has that luck on his side. Very few people want to know  _ who _ he has sex with.

The surviving Arrancar that used to belong to Aizen Sosuke’s army have residential space within Rukongai, close to the Seireitei without being within its walls, a sign of grudging peace between the shinigami and the Arrancar. While it would have been easy to discount them as villains who merely united together with soldiers of the Gotei Thirteen so they could save Hueco Mundo and have their palace returned to them, no one wanted to take the risk. Having lost three thousand men means the Gotei Thirteen is weaker than it was.

They need as many allies and friends as they can get. That meant playing nice.

Going through the front door would be the proper course of action but Yumichika merely finds himself sitting on the edge of a familiar windowsill instead, one arm cradling the bouquet against his chest, the other hand occupied with the card. “Flowers? Really? It’s like you’re daring them to figure out the secret of my zanpakuto’s shikai.”

“Oh? It’s not like I included any feathers in the arrangement.” The voice is familiar enough and Yumichika hides a smile in the flowers. “I thought you would like the colors.”

“I do. They’re very fitting.” A gentle chime at his hip makes his smile broader and he presses his face deeper into the soft, silky blooms. “So does Ruri’iro Kujaku.”

The chime at his hip grows more fervent at those words and Yumichika brushes his fingers along the hilt of his zanpakuto, thinking that it is very unfair for his zanpakuto to be at all in love, much less as fervently as he believes he might be. But Ruri’iro Kujaku is a fickle being and Charlotte had never been foolish enough to refer to him as Fuji, garnering his favor  _ far _ too quickly in Yumichika’s opinion. Figuring out the complex run of your own emotions and trying to sort them from the tangled web of thorns your heart had become is much less difficult without your own sword breathing down your neck to make a choice.

He swings his legs into the bedroom and slips off of the sill, landing almost soundlessly on the floor. His zanpakuto goes on the rack carefully hung on the wall, the white wood embellished ridiculously. Just being  _ close _ to Reina de Rosas makes the blade glow.

“Stop that,” Yumichika says, brushing his fingers along the sheath. “Behave yourself.”

“I hope  _ you _ didn’t come all the way out here with the intention of behaving yourself.” The words are whispered right beside his ear, punctuated with an arm slipping around his waist.

Yumichika feels heat gathering beneath his skin, creeping down his neck at the sudden proximity and just how easy it is to wind him up like this. Sighing, he shakes his head, then tilts it back to rest against one broad shoulder. “Of course I didn’t. It’d be a waste.”

When Halibel discovered what had been done to four of the Arrancar that Kurotsuchi Mayuri had been able to gather the remains of, she demanded he turn them over to her for proper care. The next time any of the shinigami had seen the quartet, they were back to normal and no longer zombies, and none of the Arrancar had been willing to divulge how such a thing could have occurred. Perhaps simple healing in a technique none of their own know, and perhaps the human girl had something to do with it. Yumichika does not know.

What he does know is that the body pressed against his is warm enough that he can feel it through the fabric of his shihakusho, the white cape draped over his shoulder. With one hand, he unbuttons the single button holding the cape in place. It puddles white at his feet.

“I’m glad you both liked the gift. Flowers for the most beautiful blossom in the Seireitei.” The arm at his waist shifts, fingers curling around his hip, pulling him closer. “All for me.”

Yumichika tilts his head, presses his smile against the side of Charlotte’s neck. “At least you’ve finally figured out how lucky you are to have a monopoly on me.”

“Of course,  _ mi rey. _ How could I ever forget?” And with that, Charlotte spins him around like a princess and pulls Yumichika up against his chest, leaning down to kiss him.

Though Yumichika likes the finer things in life, there is something astoundingly basic and simple in how much such a difference in size excites him. In a way, he is blessed to be small, to be delicate and pretty and fragile-looking because it means nearly every man he finds attractive is bigger than him, stronger than him. Charlotte is no difference in this vein of thought, taller than him, muscular, hands big enough to envelope Yumichika’s hips. Strong enough to manhandle him to his heart’s content, and he nearly always does.

The kiss sears through his defenses and draws a soft moan up from the base of his throat as he presses himself as close to Charlotte as he can, ignoring the slight strain in his neck. He half-climbs him, wrapping his arms around Charlotte’s neck, hitching a leg up around his waist. Another moan is swallowed in their kiss, slow and measured, when one of Charlotte’s hands slides down his back, over his ass, following the underside of his thigh. Fingers curl in the bend of his knee, encouraging him to stay as close as he wants.

There is clothing between their bodies. He could stand to be a little closer.

“What an exuberant greeting,” Charlotte murmurs, Yumichika doing his best to ignore the way his cheeks warm at the words. “Forgive me for staying away from you for so long.”

“The captain found your gift first. You should have left them in my quarters instead. You know how much flowers irritate the captain.” Yumichika smiles up at him, curling his fingers in the heavy dark weight of Charlotte’s air, the texture silky soft around them.

Charlotte’s smile is enigmatic. “Perhaps I wanted to irritate that boisterous man.”

The hand beneath his knee pulls  _ up _ and Yumichika squeaks when his other foot leaves the ground, flailing wildly for a moment before Charlotte picks him up by the other leg as well, wrapping it around his own waist. Even with Yumichika’s legs being on the longer side, there’s a strain to having his thighs spread this wide. Even Charlotte’s waist is thick with muscle and he grows a bit dizzy remembering just what that mass can do to him.

“I’ve left you wanting far too long.” Charlotte is already carrying him toward the bed and Yumichika wonders if the other Arrancar who live here from time to time are present. If they will be heard. “You should come to visit in Hueco Mundo some time. It’s beautiful.”

“Is it? Did you finally clean the palace up?” Yumichika asks, trying to keep his tone light.

“We did. Halibel-sama has made a very beautiful home for all of us.” Charlotte lies him down and only the gentle coaxing is enough to convince Yumichika to let go of him.

Though the Arrancar came to visit often enough, it was rare for any member of the Gotei Thirteen to visit in turn. Though, if Yumichika is correct, he is certain their savior has gone to visit at least a dozen times. “Would I be welcomed if I arrived?”

“I would be waiting on the other side of the garganta.” Charlotte pets down his side, fingers pressing against his ribcage through the layers. “Let’s take all of this off now.”

He doesn’t let Yumichika sit up to make it easier to take off his kosode, his shitagi, his hakama. Instead, Charlotte makes him remain in place, presses him back down on the mattress when he tries to move too much. Strong hands untie and smooth fabric away from his skin, pulling the layers away from him, dragging them from behind his back and Charlotte is strong enough that the full weight of Yumichika’s body isn’t enough to keep the clothing on him. It feels  _ strange _ to lie here, body bare, while Charlotte is clothed.

“Training?” Charlotte’s fingers brush over the blossom of a bruise on his ribs and Yumichika nods, stretching his arms over his head, pressing up into the touch. “You fight so hard for your Division. They must respect you so much as their Third Seat.”

“If they don’t, I teach them to.” Yumichika shivers when Charlotte’s entire palm slides over the bruise, the subtle ache soothed by his warmth. “ _ Touch _ me. I’ve been waiting.”

The moment he reaches for Charlotte in his impatience, one hand snaps shut around both of his wrists, pinning them over his head as Charlotte leans down to kiss him. This close, Yumichika can feel the tantalizing warmth of his body but there is nothing he can do to get closer to him, desperate noises of frustration spilling from his lips.

“Your restraint with your zanpakuto is as beautiful as ever and yet you cannot control yourself now,” Charlotte muses, Yumichika biting down on a distressed noise.

Determined to prove this untrue, he wraps his fingers around the bars in the headboard, clinging to them tightly. “Then I won’t let these go if you touch me.”

“You’ll hold on?” Charlotte seems to test this, letting go of his wrists. The tips of his fingers trail over Yumichika’s skin, tracing over the tendons standing out in his wrists until a quiver rolls down his arms. “I’d like to see you prove that resolve to be true.”

There had been other men in the past. None of them remained through the years. Some of them met their end on Ruri’iro Kujaku’s unfurled blades and others still tasted the full brunt of Yumichika’s power while still others were free to leave, though they were sent away with the scathing terror that such disrespect would be met with their end if they never shaped up. It was difficult to remain optimistic in any way as countless men carved their way into his body and left scars that he would never be able to heal.

The one con of being attracted to masculine men, he supposes. Men who prize strength and power over everything else. Men who look down at him for being less, being  _ not enough. _ Or being  _ not _ at all, and his name could  _ almost _ be feminine if you really thought about it—

“ _ Mi rey? _ ” The soft endearment that leaves Charlotte’s lips reminds Yumichika of where he is and he blinks, shaking the thoughts out of his head. The thoughts that always rise at the worst moments. “Stay with me. Would you like me to back off for a moment?”

Yumichika exhales heavily, a few strands of hair fluttering away from his forehead. “I’m sorry. I don’t know why it always happens like this. It didn’t happen so much before.”

_ Before when? Before you made yourself believe that one man might actually be enough? _

“You said it yourself. It’s a process and you should take as much time as you need.” Charlotte’s hand rubs up his side and Yumichika glances down at it, at the sliver of a scar he can see from this angle, the one pale enough to almost blend in with his skin at this point because it has been that long. Long enough for it to be almost a shadow of a memory.

One day, his body may no longer carry the story of what it  _ was, _ only what it  _ is. _

“Yeah. Yeah. I just.” Yumichika drags a hand down his face and sighs, huffing against his own fingers while he counts back from twenty.  _ Nineteen, eighteen, seventeen… You finally have a partner who respects your body for what it is and you for who you are and you do this. When are you going to get over it? Sixteen, fifteen… _

Charlotte’s lips are soft against his temple. “Like I said. Take as much time as you need.”

“Thank you.” Yumichika screws his face up and takes a slow, deep breath before curling his fingers around the wooden bar once more. “I just. I needed a minute there.”

“It’s fine, of course. Anything you need to feel safe and comfortable. Is it fine if I touch you now?” Charlotte asks him. “Anything you need me not to do this go ‘round?”

Yumichika inhales slowly. Exhales slowly. Shakes his head. “No, I’m… I’m okay now. Remind me why you use that dumb endearment for me again and I’ll be good to go.”

He can feel the smile against his temple, edging up into the soft black of his hair. “ _ Mi rey, _ ” Charlotte murmurs. “My king. The only man worth following to the ends of the three worlds and into the fires of hell is you, Ayasegawa Yumichika. You will always be my king.”

“Right.” Yumichika smashes his eyes shut and nods frantically. “Right, right. Now. Touch.”

Charlotte kisses him again and Yumichika tries to lose himself in the kiss, the gentle reassurance a brush of lips alone that startles a small soft sound of pleasure from his throat. The hand on his side drifts over his chest, not lingering in any one place, touching the scars like they are no different than the rest of his skin, thumbing over a nipple until Yumichika hisses softly and arches up again. He grips the wood tighter, feeling the grain beneath his fingertips while Charlotte touches him and teases him and kisses him.

“You are a beautiful man,” Charlotte murmurs against his lips, and Yumichika swallows back a sob and groans instead when Charlotte’s lips drift down to his throat, leaving wet kisses against the skin there that have Yumichika tilting his head back. “The most beautiful man.”

“You’ve finally accepted it,” Yumichika quips, gasping when Charlotte’s teeth rasp against his skin and remembering all too well that Charlotte actually _ eats _ other Hollows—

The danger makes him hot, makes his blood sizzle. It’s always there in the background.

Charlotte laughs against his throat, mouth leaving progressively wetter kisses down his sternum, pausing just above his belly. “What can I say? I’ve had a revelation.”

His tongue is hot when it slides over Yumichika’s nipple and Yumichika feels dizzy, so much sensation so suddenly when he’s been desperate for it. There’s an itch between his thighs be can’t get rid of on his own too, the cool air of the room rasping against his damp skin and Charlotte’s mouth only increases the frustration, the need. It’s pitiful how quickly his body responds to stimulation, his nipples hard when Charlotte licks them, sucks them until Yumichika is making soft breathless noises that yank from the back of his throat.

There is, he thinks, a certain quality to his body being worshipped in such a way, celebrated almost. Charlotte never hesitates or backs away from any part of him unless Yumichika says the word and then he stops but now he gives Yumichika what he wants, a rasp of teeth and a wet stroke of tongue until Yumichika’s toes are curling.

He could probably come from this alone. That thought is just a little bit embarrassing.

“How are you doing?” Charlotte asks him, and Yumichika has to choke back a moan to give him any sort of proper answer. And he  _ will _ wait for a proper answer.

“I’m good.” Yumichika shifts his thighs apart a little more, hissing at the cool air. “But if you don’t touch me sometime in the near future I’m going to have to do it myself.”

“I thought you were going to hold onto the headboard?” Charlotte teases him.

Yumichika’s eyes narrow. “I am  _ trying _ but you have no idea what it feels like to lie here.”

“What can I say,  _ mi rey? _ I like to pay you proper tribute. But if you insist…” Charlotte’s hand skips down his belly and Yumichika holds his breath only to make a frustrated noise when Charlotte only grips his thigh, thumb brushing the soft skin high on the inside.

The chagrin is real. The muscles in his thighs are jumping with excitement and there is moisture smudged along the highest expanse of his thighs made all the more obvious by how Charlotte rubs it against his skin, the wet glide making Yumichika flushed and hot. There had been… Interesting reactions over the years, by which he means  _ fucking terrible _ and a few not so bad and only a couple acceptable, very good reactions. Charlotte has the best reaction, in that he never reacted at all. Yumichika appreciates that too much.

“Hmm. You’re soft.” Charlotte’s mouth slides against his belly and Yumichika moans softly, his eyes drifting shut, his hips giving a subtle little roll in order to draw Charlotte’s touch higher, frustrated when it doesn’t work. “Your skin is always flawless despite the fighting.”

“Kotetsu taichou takes good care of us after fights.” He had been  _ adamant  _ on no scarring from battle. The other scars were already there when he joined the Gotei Thirteen.

“I’m glad for that.” Charlotte’s tongue flicks along the hollow of his hip where it bleeds down into his thigh, so close and yet not nearly close enough to matter. “If you’re going to charge into battle and leave it all on the field, you need excellent medical care after.”

That was another plus in Charlotte’s favor. He had never shied away from the reality of the Eleventh Division. “And I definitely have it. Are you going to go down on me or not?”

“Do you want me to?” Charlotte asks him. “You should just ask outright if you do, Yumi.”

The fact he has to ask at all should be criminalized. “Put your mouth between my legs.”

“Of course.” Charlotte plants one last kiss on his thigh and then dips his head between Yumichika’s thighs, hand sliding up under his ass to raise him off of the mattress. The fact he can so easily lift Yumichika with  _ one arm _ should be criminalized, too.

Sex can be confusing. Sex can be painful. Yumichika knows both of these facts firsthand and a part of him is always braced for it, always in some stage of recovery purgatory that never feels quite like he’s made it to the end yet. He stretches out toward it and doesn’t end up reaching it and feels worse about himself for it in the end— And then Charlotte presses a kiss over his folds and his eyes flutter shut, a delicate brush of skin against skin that soothes the fluttering anxiety in his gut and the panic in his heart.

The only time they ever hurt each other was on the battlefield. He’s not going to make Charlotte apologize for that, and yet Charlotte does in the beautiful treatment of his body as something sacred. Has not left a mark on him since that first battle.

His body is oversensitized from lack of touch now. The soft wet kisses and gentle laps of a tongue against heated wet flesh has him trembling far faster than it should, his hands gripping the wood harder as he spreads himself just a little wider in a subtle and silent encouragement. Charlotte wraps a hand around his hip to hold him in place and that pressure is enough to make Yumichika clench  _ hard _ around nothing, so empty that it almost aches for a moment. And that’s without the added sensation of Charlotte’s black hair spread all over his thighs, tickling his skin, showing up violet in the candlelight.

Charlotte isn’t the  _ only _ lucky one in this scenario, but Yumichika doesn’t need to say that.

“Do I taste good?” he asks, his voice wheezing and soft as he shifts his thighs just a touch wider apart and groaning when Charlotte licks up over his clit in answer.

“As always,” Charlotte tells him, and Yumichika pants softly, eyes fluttering shut once more as the warm breath puffing against his labia undoes him. “You bloom just like a rose.”

The flush that spreads down to his chest is furious and he chews on his lower lip, not willing to divulge any more moments of weakness— And then Charlotte’s mouth is back on him, tongue stroking over his folds and between them, over the throb of his clit and then down to his entrance where he’s no doubt dripping down onto the sheets. Some of the noises that he makes are fucking  _ obscene _ but Yumichika is no better, whimpering and moaning and gasping as his throat refuses to stop giving him away.

“How beautiful.” Charlotte strokes a single finger along the edge of his labia and Yumichika blinks down at him, shuddering at the sight of the Arrancar lying between his thighs, hair tousled, the lower part of his face— especially around his mouth— wet. “It is such a nice reprieve to seeing you losing yourself in the act itself.”

Yumichika can see the way his hand moves, can  _ feel _ the fingers tracing over his folds and between them, over his clit and then dipping down to where he’s wettest. “Pl-please—”

“Ah, ah,  _ mi rey, _ I told you a long time ago you never had to beg before what you wanted.” And Charlotte illustrates this point, sinking a finger inside of him without preamble.

They’ve done this before. A thousand times before, it seems. They have nothing but time and the confusing construct of emotion might slow Yumichika down, but when it comes to physical sensation, he chases it the moment he craves it. But this always leaves him a little breathless just the same, the first initial stretch, the way his boy opens up, the pressure against his inner walls, nudging them apart just a little more than he’s quite ready for. It’s not a burn so much as just a press, one that makes his thighs tremble.

Charlotte has talent, that much is true. His tongue and finger have no discernible rhythm and so Yumichika is caught somewhere between, never sure where to lean, where to move, unable to do anything but feel. It makes it hard to think. That’s probably for the best.

He’s fine, though, as Charlotte stretches him wider and with more fingers, his brain soft and hazy at the corners, heat coiling low and slow in his gut. Even sensitive, it takes time for him to build up to a proper orgasm and plenty of partners tapped out long before he was close enough for it to matter. But Charlotte always takes his time.

“Wait.” Yumichika fidgets and Charlotte stops immediately, withdrawing his fingers and now  _ that _ hurts, the immediate loss. “I’ll come too soon if you keep that up.”

“Was there something else you wanted from me?” But Charlotte’s smile is knowing.

Yumichika could wrap a hand in his hair and  _ yank _ it and that would be a clear enough message, but— “I want you to fuck me properly. It’s why I came out here.”

“I thought so, darling.” And Charlotte moves away from him which is  _ bad _ but skims the white top of his uniform off, which is  _ good _ , so Yumichika bites his tongue and watches.

The men of the Eleventh become strong through battle and most of them carry scars but are still liking in the sheer development of Charlotte’s muscles, carved hard against the surface of his tanned skin. Just watching him undress is enough to make Yumichika’s mouth water, eyes flicking over the bulge of his biceps, the veins in his forearms, the hard rise of his abdominal muscles. Watching those muscles flex and relax as he moves is better than some parts of  _ sex _ even and if Yumichika hadn’t been stupid and bound his own hands to the headboard, he would be touching. Or masturbating while he watched. Either way.

The muscles go under the pants, too, when Charlotte gets them off. Impressive and wide thighs, great calves, his body is  _ perfect _ and Yumichika knows just how strong he is, too, and how all of those muscles go into the act of pinning him down and fucking him.

He’s also visibly completely hard and that gets Yumichika going a little more than everything else because he hasn’t done a damned thing except be beautiful and perfect.

He watches mutely as Charlotte wraps a hand around his own cock, stroking the length of it. “Is this is what you’ve come for? You’re certainly ready for it now.”

“Absolutely.” Yumichika plants the soles of his feet against the bedspread and lifts his hips, openly displaying himself, wanton and desperate. “Give me everything you’ve got.”

Charlotte is there a moment later and Yumichika is just wet enough that it’s easy, that it doesn’t hurt or rub or scrape in that way it does with too much friction. He squeezes his eyes shut so he can feel it all the way to the core of his being, a little yelping sigh leaving his hips when Charlotte’s thighs brush against the insides of his own. The fact is that he can spread his legs as wide as they’ll go and Charlotte will take up about all of that space because he’s built  _ wide _ and it’s such a turn-on, that he pushes Yumichika to every limit.

Even some of the emotional ones he wasn’t ready to be pushed to just yet.

The thing is, he’s wide  _ everywhere _ and so even though it doesn’t hurt, his cock presses up against pretty much every sensitive inside of Yumichika all at once and has him shuddering to the core of his being. He wants to  _ touch _ too but grips the headboard harder even as Charlotte kisses him with a kind of exquisite slowness that eats its way into his body and spreads through his limbs and leaves him  _ exhausted _ and excited all at once. That warmth is so unusual that the experience alone is enough to leave him wrung-out for days.

Charlotte props himself up on one elbow, wraps a hand around Yumichika’s wrist. “You’ve waited long enough, I think, and I want you to touch me back. It’s sweeter that way.”

He always knows the exact things to say and then Yumichika’s hands are in his hair pulling him down for another kiss even as he rolls his hips up desperately for more. The push-pull sets all of his nerves alight and he moans, wrapping his legs around Charlotte’s waist so he can have the extra leverage. It strains his thighs and makes them ache close to his mound but it doesn’t bother him, not when Charlotte rocks deeper inside of him.

“Oh, fuck.” Yumichika pants harshly, head falling back and then Charlotte’s lips are on his throat again, drawing out slow and thrusting back in,  _ grinding _ against him. “Fuck.”

“Such a dirty mouth on such a pretty man,” Charlotte muses, and Yumichika swears again.

He’s hot and sweaty and his muscles are tensing up in weird places and his brain is soft, foggy around the edges and all he can really think about is the fact Charlotte looks incredible over him. Always does. Propped up on his arms, all of his muscles moving with the effort it takes to fuck Yumichika properly, fuck him like he likes it. When Yumichika drags him up for another kiss, he swallows the affectionate words like ambrosia, unfurling beneath Charlotte like a flower blooming in spring. Calm. Confident.  _ Beautiful. _

Flawless, just the way he is.

“Harder.” The word comes out on an exhale and his eyes nearly cross when Charlotte grinds into him, rubbing against everything too sensitive. “Fuck, just like that. More—”

“Of course.” And Charlotte pulls out nearly all the way and bottoms out inside in one thrust, ripping a sound something like a small scream from Yumichika’s throat.

The rhythm is too perfect to be human and too consistent but Yumichika is into it, head thrown back, helplessly loud as his nails drag down Charlotte’s shoulders, pressing into his skin hard enough to bruise. It’s almost too much to feel good but Charlotte doesn’t let up and the heat pulses through his entire body, erupting in a white-hot supernova of pleasure. Yumichika screams. It hurts his throat and his entire body quakes with it.

He’s only distantly aware of Charlotte’s low groan of fulfillment in his ear as he falls back on the bed, limp with exhaustion. Sore and tired and wrung-out. Charlotte is careful pulling out of him but he still whines a little, hands curling around nothingness as his eyelashes flutter. It always takes a lot out of him but it’s worth it, making these trips. He wonders if his screams would echo through the halls of Las Noches.

Halibel would not appreciate that. He’s certain of it.

Charlotte leaves the bed and he very nearly complains, yelping a few minutes later when something cold and wet touches his thighs. He jerks his eyes open to see it’s just a washcloth and sighs, throwing an arm over his eyes as he lets Charlotte wipe him down.

“That’s  _ cold, _ ” he mutters. “Use warm water next time.”

Soft lips brush against the curve of his ear and he shivers, biting back a small smile when Charlotte laughs softly against his skin. “Anything for you,  _ rey de mi corazón. _ ”

Yumichika knows just enough of the language that he doesn’t need to ask what the extended phrase means, the corners of his lips twitching.  _ “Te amo.” _

_ I love you. _

**Author's Note:**

> did you know i have like three shinigami/arrancar rare pairs and this is one of 'em


End file.
